Day
by Hunshine Delight
Summary: [LuMin/XiuHan. BL. ONESHOT] Siapa yang tahu bahwa setangkai bunga anggrek bulan putih akan menjadi bunga pertama dan bunga krisan putih menjadi bunga terakhir yang diberikannya? Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Akhirnya berani untuk bertanya tapi tidak akan pernah mendapatkan jawabannya. Countdown D-6 for #HappyXiuHanDay #HappyLuMinDay


**.**

 **Day**

 **.**

 **Lu Han & Kim Minseok**

 **(LuMin/XiuHan)**

 **.**

 **Hurt/Comfort - Angst - Friendship  
**

 ** _._**

 ** _standard disclaimer appiled_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _hunshine delight_**

 ** _present_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Lu Han mencintai Kim Minseok.

Tapi, ia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya.

Mereka berdua berteman dan Lu Han tidak ingin menghancurkan pertemanan mereka selama ini.

Lagipula, bisakah Minseok menerima cintanya mengingat mereka berdua sama-sama seorang laki-laki?

Helaan napas kasar Lu Han hembusan, ia terlalu lelah.

Lelah karena tidak bisa mengekspresikan cintanya secara langsung.

Selama ini yang ia lakukan hanyalah tindakan tersirat yang bahkan tidak dianggap Minseok sebagai sesuatu yang spesial.

Cinta itu sesuatu yang spesial, kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minseok sakit.

Lu Han tentu sudah tahu hal itu.

Minseok dirawat di rumah sakit.

Lu Han juga sudah tahu.

Sebenarnya apa penyakit Minseok? Semua orang bertanya-tanya, tapi tidak dengan Lu Han.

Lagi-lagi dan sekali lagi, Lu Han sudah tahu apa penyakit yang diderita temannya itu.

Lu Han mengetahui segalanya tentang Minseok, tapi kenapa laki-laki dengan pipi _chubby_ itu masih menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman?

Tidak bisakah dirinya menjadi seseorang yang spesial bagi Minseok?

Sekarang ruangan itu sudah seperti rumah kedua bagi Lu Han. Setiap ada kesempatan, ruangan itu akan selalu menjadi tempat yang ditujunya sebelum akhirnya pulang.

Membawa satu kantong kertas dengan satu atau dua buah _mocca bread_ dan segelas _americano_ didalamnya untuk seseorang di ruangan itu telah menjadi kesukaannya.

Kadang jika sedang ingin, Lu Han akan membawakan sepotong _cheese cake_ atau satu batang coklat.

Seseorang itu tentu senang, memang hanya Lu Han yang begitu mengerti dirinya.

Memang hanya Lu Han lah yang mengerti Kim Minseok.

Ruangan itu, ruangan inap VIP nomor 79 yang berada di sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di Seoul.

Ruangan yang selama ini menjadi tempat dimana Minseok dirawat.

Penyakit Minseok tidaklah parah dan ia akan segera sembuh, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan orang-orang untuk menghibur laki-laki _chubby_ tersebut.

Tapi baik Lu Han ataupun Minseok sama-sama mengetahui kebenarannya.

Jika pernyakit itu tidak parah lalu kenapa Minseok masih berada di ruangan itu hampir tiga bulan?

Kenyataan memang menyakitkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini tanggal 26 Maret.

Minseok berulang tahun hari ini.

Lu Han sudah menyiapkan segelanya. Kue, kado, pesta kejutan kecil yang akan dihadiri teman-teman mereka, dan segalanya.

Segalanya sudah lengkap.

Sempurna.

Tidak ada yang kurang sama sekali.

Bunga, bahkan Lu Han membeli sebuket bunga anggrek bulan putih sebagai tambahan untuk hadiahnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun!"

Kata itu telah diucapkan, balon dibawa oleh setiap teman-teman mereka, suara terompet mini terdengar dengan yang kertas kecil warna-warni menghiasi suasanan, senyuman senang terukir diwajah tampan Lu Han dan semua orang disana.

Tapi tidak dengan Minseok yang sejak awal lebih memilih menatap keluar jendela, mengabaikan apa yang baru saja terjadi di ruangan tempat dirinya dirawat.

Semua orang diam, tidak ada yang berani berbicara atau membuat suara meski hanya sebuah bisikan pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua teman-teman mereka telah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Hanya Lu Han lah yang tetap diam disana dengan kue ulang tahun yang masih berada ditangannya tanpa lilin yang dinyalakan.

Minseok masih diam.

Balon-balon berada diatas mereka, ingin terbang bebas tapi terhalang oleh langit-langit ruangan itu.

Kertas-kertas yang tadi menghiasi suasana, tergeletak mengotori lantai dengan warna-warna cerah mereka.

"Ingin mengatakan harapanmu?" tanya Lu Han pelan meski sebenarnya ia heran.

Akhirnya Minseok menoleh kearah Lu Han lalu mengangguk.

Lu Han meletakkan kue itu pada pangkuan Minseok, mengeluarkan korek api, dan menyalakan lilin diatas kue itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Minseok- _ah_. Ayo tiup lilinmu dan ucapkan harapanmu."

Kedua mata Minseok tertutup, membuat bulu matanya terlihat begitu panjang dan indah untuk pengelihatan Lu Han.

"Aku ingin sembuh." Minseok meniup api pada lilin itu perlahan sebelum akhirnya air mata menghiasi wajahnya, membentuk aliran dikedua pipinya.

Lu Han akhirnya paham, dia sudah mengerti.

Air mata pun mulai jatuh dari kedua matanya.

Mereka menangis bersama, dalam diam.

Karena mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelan dan pakaian berwarna hitam sudah menjadi tema untuk hari ini.

Air hujan yang membasahi bumi menjadi pengantar pada hari ini.

Suara tangisan sendu pun telah menjadi teman terdekat hari ini.

Setangkai bunga krisan berwarna putih menjadi hiasan untuk setiap orang hari ini.

Kenapa hari ini dunia begitu bersedih?

Lu Han tidak mengerti, tapi dirinya tahu bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia pada hari ini.

Lu Han ingin pergi dari tempat itu, tapi lagi-lagi dirinya tidak akan bisa pergi.

Tidak akan dengan Minseok yang menatap lurus dan tersenyum indah kearahnya.

Meski itu hanya sebuah foto pada bingkai hitam yang dihiasi dengan bunga berwarna putih.

Lu Han ingin menangis, tapi ia sudah terlalu banyak menangis hingga air matanya telah habis.

Jika bisa, mungkin sekarang Lu Han sudah menangis dengan darah yang menjadi cairan yang dikeluarkannya.

Ini terlalu menyakitkan.

Payung-payung hitam terlihat menghiasi bumi dengan para manusia dibaliknya.

Kenapa semua orang di dunia ini serasa ikut merasa kehilangan?

Ataukah mereka hanya ingin mengejek Lu Han karena hingga detik ini masih belum berani menyatakan perasaannya?

Teriak, rasanya ingin sekali Lu Han berteriak.

Tapi bibirnya membeku karena kedinginan dan tubuhnya bergetar.

Semua orang telah pergi dari pemakaman itu setelah Minseok selesai diletakkan pada tempat paling nyaman saat ini.

Meninggalkan Lu Han yang berdiri termenung didepan tempat itu tanpa payung yang melindunginya dari air hujan.

Setangkai bunga krisan masih ada ditangannya, dirinya tidak kuasa memberikannya saat berada ditempat duka tadi.

Lu Han menatap bunga ditangannya, tidak percaya bahwa bunga ini yang menjadi bunga selanjutnya ia berikan pada Minseok setelah memberikan bunga anggrek bulan di hari ulang tahun laki-laki berpipi _chubby_ itu.

"Harapan itu tidak terwujud...," bisik Lu Han lalu secara perlahan meletakkan bunga krisan itu diatas makam Minseok, didepan batu nisan.

 _ **R.I.P**_

 _ **Kim Minseok,**_

 _ **26 Maret 1990 - XX April XXXX**_

"Ah, sudah masuk bulan april...," Lu Han mendudukan dirinya disamping makam. "Ulang tahunku sebentar lagi, tapi kamu tidak akan ada disisiku saat itu."

"Kenapa kamu pergi?" Lu Han tanpa sadar kembali menangis. "Bahkan sebelum aku berhasil mengatakannya yang sebenarnya padamu."

"Orang-orang berkata, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat."

Senyuman miris nan menyedihkan terukir diwajah tampan milik Lu Han.

Perlahan air hujan mulai berhenti berjatuhan dari langit.

Matahari pun mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya dibalik awan.

Lu Han kembali berdiri, menatap nama Minseok yang terukir dibatu nisan dihadapannya cukup lama, dan akhirnya memantapkan hatinya untuk mengatakan semuannya.

Meski itu hanya akan menjadi kata-kata tanpa arti dikarenakan seseorang yang harusnya mendengar pernyataannya bisa memberikan jawaban.

Sebuah jawaban singkat dan sederhana.

Iya atau tidak.

"Minseok- _ah_ , aku mencintaimu. Bukan sebagai teman tapi sebagai seorang laki-laki. Seperti cinta yang ada diantara laki-laki dan perempuan. Aneh dan tidak biasa memang, tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku. Aku terlambat, aku tahu. Itu membuatku percaya satu hal, mungkin dikehidupan selanjutnya kita akan bertemu lagi. _Wo ai ni_ , Minseok- _ah_. Apakah kamu juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku?"

Sayangnya pernyataan itu tidak akan pernah mendapatkan jawaban.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **GLOSARIUM :**

(1) **Anggrek Bulan Putih/ White Moth Orchid** means you're the one I love; pure love; sincere love with many wishs.

(2) **Krisan Putih/ White Chrysanthemum** means (in Japan, Korea, and China) as symbol of sadness and (in Eropa) death.

* * *

 **18 Februari 2017**

* * *

 **Hunshine Delight's Note** : Karena buatnya lewat _handphone_ , baru sadar kalau _view_ lewat PC ternyata jadi kelihatan singkat _plus_ aneh gitu (iya gak sih?). Tapi, pribadi aku lumayan suka cerita ini jadi sama sekali enggak ada niatan untuk menambahkan kata-kata atau alur lain agar ceritanya terlihat panjang per paragraf. Ceritanya udah lama aku bikin, dulu awalnya pengen _update_ pas ultah Minseok sebelum _so many thing happen_ dan membuatku menelantarkannya hingga sekarang begitu juga fanficku lainnya. _I am so sorry my beloved readers, hope you don't dissapointed at me,_ tolong terus nantikan karya-karyaku.

Oh, iya. Ada pengumuman yang kutulis di profil ku, tolong berikan apresiasi kalian ^^ dan aku juga **menerima request fanfic untuk LuMin/XiuHan sampai tanggal 21 Juni** (seperti yang aku tulis di list pengumuman di profil) ;)

 **Countdown D-6 for :  
#HappyLuMinDay  
#HappyXiuHanDay  
**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading**  
 **I always love LuMin/XiuHan and you!**

 **xoxo,  
hunshine delight**


End file.
